Conventional “open air” field farming benefits from free natural resources provided by sunlight, air circulation, and rainfall. While these free resources can be great assets, they can also become liabilities when conditions change beyond the toleration limits of a crop. Nature dictates which plant varieties can be successfully grown in any particular geography, and these conditions can and do change over time.
Farming within an enclosure can provide relief from several variables—such as inclement weather, pest infestation, disease, and seasonal variation—that could otherwise adversely impact the ultimate success of a crop. Furthermore, enclosures enable farming of crops in otherwise unsuitable geographies or seasons. These benefits are offset by increased costs of the enclosure and the resources used to control the resulting environment within the structure. Farming with an enclosure can be achieved using greenhouse farming, container farming and various related technologies.